One
by Poly-chan
Summary: Somos um, mas não somos os mesmos. Bem, ferimos um ao outro e estamos fazendo de novo. B&B, spoilers para 6 temporada.
1. Parte 1

**Título: **One  
**Autor:** Poly  
**Beta: **Nina  
**Categoria:** B&B, contém spoilers para 6 temporada  
**Advertências: **nenhuma  
**Classificação:** T  
**Capítulos:** 1/2  
**Completa: **[ ] Yes [X] No  
**Resumo:** Somos um, mas não somos os mesmos. Bem, ferimos um ao outro e estamos fazendo de novo.  
**N/a:** Tinha que dar vazão à minhas teorias conspiratórias... Resolvi usar a ideia do anel junto com isso, dando uma solução um pouco diferente do que imagino que vá acontecer. Talvez tenha me pirado um pouco na batatinha, eu sei...  
É uma história curta, e o 2 deve sair ainda amanhã.  
**Trilha sonora:** One - U2

* * *

**ONE**

Booth estava distraído. Foi só depois de errar a fechadura da porta várias vezes é que percebeu que estava tentando abrir a porta do apartamento com a chave de ponta cabeça. Ele entrou, jogando as chaves sobre a mesinha na entrada e suspirando. Com o encontro estranho que acabara de ter, qualquer um ficaria distraído.

Max entrara pelo Diner, e Booth tinha quase certeza que não havia sido coincidência.

Em um dia confuso, o homem viera confundi-lo ainda mais.

Max sentara-se com ele, emplacara conversa de forma amigável, fizera algumas piadas. Mas Booth notava, por sua linguagem corporal, que havia algo mais naquele encontro aparentemente ao acaso.

E acertou, alguns minutos depois.

-Filho, você sabe quanto te considero, não sabe? Que eu jamais iria querer te prejudicar.

Booth baixou a mão que segurava a xícara, apreensivo a respeito do que estava por vir.

-O que você está tentando me falar aqui, Max?

O homem mais velho suspirou pesadamente.

-É a respeito dessa jornalista que você está namorando.

-Como isso pode te dizer respeito? – perguntou Booth, na defensiva.

-Por favor, só escute. – disse Max, segurando o braço dele quando Booth ameaçou levantar – Não diz respeito à Tempe, não dessa vez.

Booth se ajeitou na cadeira, disposto a ouvir.

-A primeira vez que ouvi o nome dessa jornalista, reconheci vagamente, mas não pude me lembrar exatamente de onde.

-Ela trabalha em telejornais, é claro que...

-Mas há poucos dias... – continuou Max, mais alto – remexendo em alguns papéis velhos, me lembrei de como e onde havia ouvido.

Booth estava prestando total atenção.

-Um colega meu, há algum tempo me disse isso acompanhado do nome dela: "Se você quiser descobrir algo, deve procurá-la".

-Mas é claro, ela é uma jornalista!

-Você não entendeu. "Algo" como um segredo sórdido para poder manipular a pessoa. Algo como informações de difícil acesso pelo qual pessoas matariam.

Booth rolou os olhos.

-Não vou mais ouvir essas besteiras, Max. – disse ele se levantando.

-Eu estou preocupado com você, filho! – disse Max, se virando antes que o agente pudesse sair – Por favor, leve em conta o que eu disse.

Booth mirou o homem por alguns segundos. Sua expressão era de alguém que realmente se importava e seus olhos eram sinceros.

-Eu preciso ir. – disse por fim, saindo.

E agora ele estava ali, sentado no sofá da sala, mirando o teto. O apartamento estava vazio e silencioso. Hannah trabalharia até mais tarde. De novo.

Desde o assassinato da Coveira, desde que Booth havia contado à namorada a respeito de Brennan, que ela andava evasiva. Dizia que estava trabalhando mais, que vários assuntos requeriam a atenção dela, mas para ele aquilo era uma fuga.

Booth bateu no peito, abarcando um volume sob o paletó. Um volume quadrado no bolso interno.

Por que ele havia comprado aquele maldito anel? Ele não sabia.

Ele não iria pedir Hannah em casamento. Droga, ele nem queria se comprometer àquele ponto! Não agora. Não com ela.

Mas quando seus olhos recaíram no delicado trabalho de ourivesaria... no contorno prateado, na pedra recortada de forma tão perfeita... ele sentiu como se tudo deixasse de fazer sentido. Como se ele fosse tragado de volta para um sonho.

Um sonho alguns anos atrás, um sonho que ainda lhe parecia tão real toda vez que se recordava. E ao retornar a esse sonho ele viu, com muita nitidez, a mão delicada de sua esposa, aquele belo anel repousando em seu dedo anular. Brennan, sua esposa.

E então, em um impulso, ele comprou o anel. À hora justificou o ato a si mesmo dizendo que não poderia deixar passar aquela incrível coincidência. Que ele_ tinha _que comprar aquele anel.

Mas então, algumas horas depois, já não tinha certeza.

Ele olha para a porta por onde, talvez logo, talvez dali a algumas horas, a namorada vai entrar. Hannah faz bem a ele. Ela é fácil de conviver, ela torna as coisas mais leves. Mas ele tem certeza que ela não é o tipo de mulher de se amarrar a um homem. Ainda se lembra muito bem da vez em que fez um jantar surpresa para ela e da forma como a mulher perguntou, com medo no olhar, se ele ia pedi-la em casamento.

Não. Hannah não é esse tipo de mulher. O problema é: _ele_ é esse tipo de homem.

Cansado de se debater com aquelas questões, ele levantou do sofá. Iria tomar um bom banho e se deitar, mesmo que ainda fosse cedo. Ele precisava descansar.

Algumas horas depois, no quarto escuro, seu sono leve, herança dos tempos de exército, o despertou para movimento no quarto. Viu a silhueta de Hannah se aproximar da cama, e logo depois sentiu o lugar ao seu lado afundar. Ele esperou.

-Seeley?

Pensou em não responder. Ela assumiria que ele estava dormindo. Mas achou que não seria justo, por mais que não quisesse conversar àquele momento.

-Hey. Você demorou.

-A pesquisa me tomou mais tempo do que eu pensei que tomaria. Mas ao menos consegui terminar tudo.

-Que bom. Acha que amanhã vamos conseguir jantar juntos?

-Eu não sei, Seeley... Ainda tenho três matérias para redigir, acho que terei que trabalhar até tarde.

-Está bem então, fazemos algo no final de semana.

Ele ouviu o ruído suave dos lençóis, e ela deitou sobre seu peito. Logo adormecia. Mas ele ficou quieto por muito tempo. Estava casado, mas sua mente não parava. Já havia algum tempo que ela andava inquieta. Desde... desde a descoberta a respeito do assassino da Coveira, e depois, no caso das esposas-irmãs. Desde que relembrara o papel que sua melhor amiga ainda tinha em sua vida.

Fora durante aqueles casos que ele se perguntou se algum dia teria com Hannah a confidência que tinha com Brennan. O conhecimento profundo, a confiança cega. Algum dia ele teria aquilo com outra pessoa?

Perdendo a batalha, Booth ajeitou a namorada adormecida na cama e se levantou. Se não iria conseguir dormir, de nada adiantava ficar deitado. Ele caminhou até a cozinha, pegando um copo no armário e voltou para a sala para pegar a garrafa de uísque. Foi então que notou um brilho estranho na mesinha da entrada.

Se aproximou. O celular de Hannah emitia uma luz fraca, e no visor aparecia o recado de várias mensagens recebidas, e um número ainda maior de chamadas perdidas. E, enquanto ele estava olhando, o celular começou a vibrar indicando uma nova chamada.

_Jimmy chamando._

Ele não se lembrava de nenhum Jimmy. Hannah normalmente falava dos colegas de trabalho, mas nunca havia mencionado aquele nome. E por que o cara estaria ligando tão insistentemente para ela, àquela hora? Passou pela cabeça de Booth que, talvez aquilo pudesse ser uma emergência. E pegando o telefone, o atendeu.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, uma voz grossa fez-se ouvir.

-Até que enfim, garota, já estava desesperado! Posso saber por que você não apareceu hoje? Eu paguei pelo pacote, você não pode me evitar!

O homem finalmente ficou em silêncio, e Booth resolveu falar.

-Aqui é o namorado da Hannah. Ela está dormindo.

Booth esperou pela resposta, mas ela não veio. E logo depois, o homem simplesmente desligou. Ele ainda ficou um tempo parado, mirando o telefone. Do que exatamente o cara estava falando?_ Pagou pelo pacote?_

E naquele momento, ele se lembrou da conversa que teve mais cedo com Max, e foi como se algo dentro dele congelasse. O que acabara de acontecer era estranho demais, mas se encaixava na teoria maluca do pai de Brennan.

Não, disse Booth para si mesmo, isso é impossível.

Seus olhos repousaram no laptop e na mochila da namorada, sobre a mesa da copa.

_Por que você não tira a prova?_

_Não posso invadir a privacidade dela dessa forma... ela é sempre tão protetora com relação a essas coisas..._

_Protetora... por que ela é protetora?_

Booth se aproximou. Ele abriu a mochila devagar, dizendo a si mesmo que era só para se tranquilizar. Olhou para o corredor dos quartos. Se sentia um garoto lendo pornografia escondido, com medo de ser pego.

Havia uma pasta grossa ali dentro. Ele a puxou para fora. No topo da pilha de papéis, estava uma pesquisa sobre os índios americanos da área de DC. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, repetindo que estava sendo paranóico. Hodgins se orgulharia dele.

Ele levantou a folha, esperando encontrar mais páginas da pesquisa, mas no lugar viu apenas um texto redigido. Não deu maior importância ao caso, não até detectar remotamente alguns nomes conhecidos. Então parou para ler do começo.

O texto narrava exatamente a conversa que os dois haviam tido alguns dias antes, quando Booth contara à ela sobre Brennan, e a forma como se declarara. Por que ela havia anotado aquilo? Seria alguma espécie de diário? Ele passou para a próxima folha, e foi então que realmente se impressionou.

Em uma folha impressa em alta qualidade, estava uma foto que ele reconheceu imediatamente. A foto de uma Brennan menina, que ele vira pela primeira vez quando pegara a pasta do caso dos pais dela.

As coisas pararam de fazer sentido naquele momento.

E, sem mais se importar em ser discreto, ele arrastou a cadeira e se sentou à mesa, investigando o conteúdo da pasta.

Fotos e mais fotos de Brennan fazendo suas atividades diárias, transcrições de conversas, anotações rápidas, informações que nem mesmo ele tinha total conhecimento sobre a vida da parceira... ele revirou tudo, assombrado, aquela sensação de frio que sentira momentos antes se espalhando para cada parte de seu corpo.

_Merda!_ Ele socou a mesa, zangado. Max estava certo. A não ser na parte de estar preocupado com ele. Era com a própria filha que ele devia se preocupar.

O medo e a incompreensão foram repentinamente substituídos pela culpa. Ele havia sido apenas um brinquedo nas mãos da mulher, que nada mais queria além de acessar informações? Mas por que ela queria informações a respeito de _Brennan?_

Booth largou a pasta, como se fosse algo sujo e vil. Quando é que seu mundo havia virado do avesso daquela forma?

Ele se levantou, andando pelo apartamento. Precisava de mais espaço, precisava respirar. Pegando um sobretudo e as chaves do carro, ele saiu sem fazer barulho. Tinha que achar uma forma de digerir o fato de que colocara tanto esforço e abrira mão de tanta coisa por uma mentira.

**~X~**

Brennan tentava encaixar a chave na fechadura com as mãos trêmulas. O desespero havia finalmente tomado conta dela quando, depois de bater à porta do parceiro e não receber resposta, ligara em seu celular e ouvira-o tocar... no apartamento vazio. Sem que ninguém atendesse.

Desde a noite anterior que não conseguia contatá-lo. Desde a noite anterior, enquanto andava pela casa com o telefone na mão, que dissera a si mesma para deixar de ser paranóica.

_Ele deve estar tomando banho. _Disse a si mesma, depois de apertar o botão que finalizava a ligação em seu telefone pela décima segunda vez. Mas a razão interveio. _Ninguém leva 4 horas pra tomar um banho._

Não haveria de ser nada. Ela encontraria o parceiro no dia seguinte, talvez fosse até o edifício do FBI encontrá-lo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sabendo que não faria aquilo. Booth andava estranho nos últimos dias. Andava evitando-a, e ela nem ao menos sabia por quê. Já fazia uma semana desde que ela ouvira a notícia, por Angela, que ele e Hannah não estavam mais juntos. A notícia havia se espalhado feito fogo na palha seca, e Brennan tinha que lembrar a si mesma que não era certo pensar nisso com alívio. Seu parceiro deveria estar realmente mal. Mas nas poucas vezes em que ela conseguira falar com o agente, ele claramente fugira dela. Então, o que estava acontecendo?

Ela havia repousado o telefone na bancada, resolvendo ir dormir e tentar falar com o parceiro novamente cedo da manhã seguinte. Se não conseguisse, iria até o apartamento dele.

E isso a levava até aquele momento. O exato momento que ela finalmente destrancava a porta e a empurrava, ansiosa.

E antes que pudesse notar ou pensar em qualquer coisa, uma voz.

-Bones!

A voz não vinha de dentro do apartamento, mas de fora.

Por um segundo, ela pensou em correr e abraçá-lo, para dar vazão ao enorme alívio que sentia. Mas se deteve bem a tempo, fechando os dois punhos para que não se entregasse.

-Onde você esteve?

Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro, e deu um sorriso cansado a ela. Um sorriso forçado, sem alegria alguma.

-Por aí. Estava me procurando?

-Desde ontem que não consigo falar com você! Por que não levou seu celular? Você sempre diz para mim carregar o celular pra onde quer que eu vá!

-Acho que esqueci. – ele estava quieto, indiferente demais para com o desespero dela. Aquilo era tão fora do comum.

Booth entrou pela porta aberta do apartamento, tirando a jaqueta e a lançando no sofá.

-Preciso de um café. – disse ele, caminhando até a cozinha.

Brennan entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta e o seguindo. Ele colocou a cafeteira para funcionar, e aquele foi o único ruído por algum tempo.

-Você quer conversar?

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, ele olhou para a parceira. Realmente a olhou, no fundo dos olhos. Para ela lhe perguntar aquilo, devia estar realmente preocupada.

_Ele era um idiota._

-Bones, realmente preciso conversar com você.

Ela trocou de pés, e juntou os lábios em uma linha fina. Previa que algo difícil estava por vir. Apenas não sabia o quê.

Booth desviou o olhar depois de alguns segundos, e tomou o tempo para encher duas canecas com o café fumegante, e ir até a sala, sabendo que ela o seguiria.

Ele a viu sentar-se, os movimentos suaves e lentos. Como começar a contar tudo para ela?

_Está na hora de começar. Vai ser a primeira coisa sincera que vai dizer a ela desde que voltou, Seeley._

Havia passado grande parte de seu tempo, desde que saíra de casa na noite anterior, ao lado de Max. E com essa interação, havia percebido certas coisas que não percebera em encontros anteriores. Havia percebido quão pai e filha eram similares.

Ele tomou coragem e mirou Brennan de frente.

-Eu cometi um erro terrível. Cometi um erro de julgamento, e me deixei levar, cego pelo que desejava.

-Eu não estou entendendo.

-A Hannah, Bones. Foi um erro do começo ao fim. Eu... me desculpe.

Ela inclinou levemente a cabeça, da forma que fazia quando estava chateada.

-Você não precisa se desculpar por isso, Booth. – ela parou um momento, pensando se deveria seguir em frente. Os dois estavam realmente tendo uma conversa aberta, então ela poderia falar a respeito daquilo novamente, não? – Você... você disse aquela noite que teria que seguir em frente, e eu entendi. Eu disse que sabia.

-Não, você não entendeu o que estou falando. Eu a julguei erroneamente. Ela não era a pessoa que eu achava que fosse.

Brennan nada disse, esperando ele lhe explicar melhor.

-Esse tempo todo eu achei que ela estava realmente interessada em mim. Mas ela tinha outros objetivos.

-Que objetivos?

-Vender informações confidenciais... sobre você.

-Sobre mim? Por que ela faria algo assim?

-Por que é quem ela é, Bones. Seu pai tentou me alertar, mas quem disse...

-Quando você falou com meu pai?

-Ele veio conversar comigo. Ele sabia. Ele estava preocupado que ela estivesse atrás de informações minhas, mas não. Eram suas.

-Por quê?

Booth prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Ainda o revoltava o que ele e Max haviam descoberto.

-Para vender para alguém... alguém que pretendia se aproveitar comercialmente delas.

-Como iriam se aproveitar comercialmente de informações... de que tipo de informações você está falando, Booth?

-Informações pessoais. Para publicar uma biografia não autorizada a respeito de você.

Brennan o mirou, perplexa. Que tipo de pessoa faria algo daquele tipo? Qualquer um que a conhecesse um pouco sabia o quanto ela era reservada quanto à sua vida pessoal. E tê-la publicada por um estranho... ao alcance de qualquer pessoa...

Ele viu o medo passar pelos olhos azuis, e doeu-lhe ainda mais ter que continuar a falar.

-Infelizmente nós descobrimos depois que ela já havia passado grande parte das informações para o cara.

-Quais informações?

-Grande parte do que eu contei para ela... antes de saber de tudo... e mais algumas coisas que ela descobriu.

-O que você contou para ela?

Booth desviou o olhar do dela, incapaz de suportar por mais tempo.

-Algumas coisas... sobre nós, e sobre você.

-O quê?

-Eu estava tentando fazê-la entender, Bones. Não queria que ela te punisse por você ter dito o que disse para mim.

-Você falou sobre meus pais?

Ele concordou com um meneio, devagar.

-E sobre seu irmão, e você entrar no sistema. – disse ele em uma voz arrastada, sem coragem de mirá-la.

-O que mais você contou a ela, Booth? – disse Brennan, o assustando com o tom alto de voz – Contou sobre nossas conversas, sobre o número de vezes que você salvou minha vida ou eu salvei a sua? Você contou sobre tudo que era _nosso_ e deveria permanecer _nosso_?

-Bones, não, eu...

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas, se ele prestasse atenção, perceberia que ele próprio também tinha.

-Bones, me desculpe! Eu queria fazer o relacionamento funcionar, droga! Como iria imaginar que ela era uma maldita exploradora?

-E para isso seria necessário estragar o que nós tínhamos?

-Eu nunca...

-Você me deixou de lado! Você nos deixou de lado! A mim, à Angela, à Cam, ao Hodgins! Pensei que se importasse conosco!

-Eu me importo! Mas estava tentando me afastar o suficiente para seguir a vida sem me sentir miserável sempre que lembrava do que você fez para mim! Você me magoou primeiro, Temperance, e parece que não se lembra disso!

-Eu nunca quis magoar você! Nunca! Mas eu achei que eu realmente não conseguiria, te decepcionaria!

Os dois estavam em pé, as xícaras esquecidas sobre a mesinha. Ambos gritavam. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estavam sendo sinceros um com o outro, e colocando tudo para fora. Mas isso não diminuía a dor de tudo que tinham que falar e ouvir. Booth levou a mão aos cabelos, cansado.

-Eu sempre soube quão complexa você era, foi o que me fez me apaixonar por você. Mas eu nunca imaginei que as coisas entre nós poderiam ser tão complicadas, que nós dois poderíamos nos ferir tanto e não quebrar! E mesmo assim, continuamos voltando, de novo e de novo!

Ela o olhou cansada. Com raiva. Ferida.

-Vale a pena no final, Booth?

-Eu não sei. – disse ele. Mas seus olhos diziam que sim. Que ele queria que valesse a pena.

_Did I ask too much?__  
__More than a lot?__  
__You gave me nothing now__  
__It's all I got_

_(Eu te pedi muito?__  
__Mais do que devia?__  
__Você não me deu nada__  
__Agora é tudo que tenho)_

_We're one__  
__But we're not the same__  
__Well__  
__We hurt each other__  
__Then we do it again_

_(Somos um__  
__Mas não somos os mesmos__  
__Bem__  
__Ferimos um ao outro__  
__E estamos fazendo de novo)_


	2. Parte 2

**Título: **One  
**Capítulos:** 2/2  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**N/a:** Mikaelly e Aline, obrigada pelos comentários. Aqui vai a parte final, espero que gostem da resolução.

* * *

**ONE**

**Parte 2**

Brennan deu um passo para trás, instintivamente.

-Eu preciso... eu preciso de tempo.

-Tempo e espaço?

Ela concordou com um meneio, se afastando mais rápido.

-Tempo e espaço. Por favor... não venha falar comigo.

E, parando apenas para pegar a bolsa no sofá, ela saiu do apartamento, Booth ainda parado no mesmo lugar, sem poder impedi-la.

A cena se repetiria dezenas de vezes em sua cabeça. E dezenas de vezes ele perguntaria a si mesmo se o fechamento dela não poderia ter sido diferente. Se ele tivesse dito desta ou daquela forma, se tivesse começado de outra maneira...

Mas não adiantava, e ele sabia disso. Não importava a maneira como tivesse falado, nada poderia mascarar a verdade e o fato de que tinha que contá-la. E conhecendo a parceira como conhecia, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém qual era seu ritmo. Que ela realmente precisava daquele tempo. E ele ainda era otimista a ponto de acreditar que as coisas dariam certo ao final, pois se não dessem, qual seria o objetivo? Ele ainda não havia deixado de acreditar no que declarara, ele sabia desde o começo.

No meio tempo em que esteve afastado de Brennan, seus dias apenas não se tornaram um marasmo sem fim por que ainda estava investigando a questão junto de Max. O que Hannah havia feito era desleal, mas não era um crime – ele não podia tratar como um caso do FBI. Mas no momento em que Max ficou sabendo o que Booth havia descoberto, quisera tomar o partido para si e resolvê-lo pessoalmente. Mas Booth o impediu. A culpa havia sido dele, não seria justo que Max resolvesse. E os dois uniram forças.

Haviam descoberto tudo a respeito de Jimmy, o interceptor entre as duas partes. Durante algum tempo eles tiveram dificuldade em descobrir quem havia contratado os serviços, uma vez que ambos tinham que trabalhar na surdina, e era um pouco complicado acessar certas informações. Mas Max era mestre em atuar fora da lei, e naquele momento Booth se viu agradecendo por esse fato.

-Pronto, garoto? – disse Max, entrando na SUV de Booth naquela noite.

-Está brincando? Estou sempre pronto.

O carro se pôs em movimento. Os dois iriam até uma casa noturna onde, segundo informações do contato de Max, o tal do Spike sempre ia nas sextas à noite. Spike, o homem que havia contratado os serviços de Hannah.

-Aluno brilhante, fez mestrado na faculdade onde Tempe trabalhava. – disse Max, lendo as informações adicionais que havia conseguido na noite anterior – Teve dois pedidos de pesquisa negados.

Booth socou o volante.

-Ele fez tudo isso não só pelo dinheiro. Ele tinha a intenção de prejudicá-la.

-Ei, escute aqui. – Max deixou os papéis de lado, olhando para Booth – Não vamos com a cabeça quente para isso, está bem? Não queremos confusão, não queremos motivo pra esse cara se aproveitar da situação para nos prejudicar. Só precisamos garantir que ele sequer pense em ir em frente com isso e prejudicar a Tempe.

-É com um agente treinado que você está falando, Max. Eu sei o que fazer.

-Não é com o agente que eu estou preocupado, é com o homem que pensa com o coração.

Booth não soube o que falar ante aquilo, e o resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio.

O lugar estava tão cheio que era difícil se mexer. Os dois homens conseguiram, com alguma dificuldade, ultrapassar a área da pista e chegar até o bar, em um ambiente separado e menos lotado. Se sentaram ao balcão, para se misturar e para poderem observar bem o lugar. A informação que tinham é que o homem apareceria no bar por volta de meia noite.

Max pediu uma dose de uísque, mas Booth só pediu água. Queria estar alerta, aquilo era tão importante como uma noite de trabalho.

Era meia noite e dez quando os dois homens avistaram seu alvo. A essa altura as garotas que haviam tentado se aproximar de Booth já haviam desistido de tentar, e provavelmente acharam que ele era gay e estava com o "velho".

Booth notou que Spike parecia um pouco mais alto do que ele imaginou que fosse. Ora, quando Max lhe falou que ele era um aluno brilhante, e quando ele viu a foto do homem, de óculos, imaginou não passar de um nerd que poderiam facilmente assustar. Mas talvez fosse melhor não subestimá-lo.

O homem conversou com duas garotas por vários minutos e, por volta da meia noite e meia, se levantou e saiu em direção aos banheiros. Booth olhou para Max antes de levantar. Tudo estava indo de acordo.

Booth seguiu o homem até o corredor dos banheiros, que ficava ao lado do palco. Quando Spike estava quase alcançando a porta do banheiro masculino, Booth se lançou contra ele, o empurrando para o fim do corredor. O homem gritou, e sua cara se amassou contra a alvenaria, mas o corredor estava vazio e a música, em um volume ensurdecedor. Booth deu um soco no homem, ainda surpreso, e o empurrou em direção à porta que ele sabia dar para os fundos.

Quando Booth passou pela porta, pronto para dar mais um soco no homem, mal teve tempo de reagir à surpresa. Spike não só havia se levantado, como estava devolvendo o soco.

Os dois estavam no beco, e a iluminação era pouca. E Booth imaginou que o homem realmente deveria usar óculos, pois chutou uma lixeira antes de acertar em cheio as costelas dele. E droga, o nerd era forte!

Booth o derrubou com uma rasteira improvisada, e se aproveitou do fato para levantar. Mas o homem o agarrou pelas pernas e, mesmo que não conseguisse derrubá-lo novamente, conseguiu se por em pé antes que Booth o acertasse.

A luta ficou mais profissional, com socos dos dois lados. O homem estava começando a cansar, e Booth se aproveitou do fato para descontar toda sua fúria nos golpes que distribuía. Estava colocando-o contra a parede, e a percepção disso aumentou sua confiança. Viu que o homem se curvava mais e mais, e se perguntou se ele estaria desistindo. Quando estava para desferir o golpe que o derrubaria, foi novamente tomado pela surpresa.

Em uma explosão de energia, Spike deu uma cabeçada nele. E os segundos que Booth ficou atordoado foram suficientes para que o outro lhe desse um cruzado extremamente bem realizado, que fez o agente voar alguns centímetros antes de cair sobre sacos de lixo e lixeiras de latão.

Spike sorriu, e se aproximava para acabar com o outro quando ouviu uma voz.

-Nem mais um passo.

O homem parou, ouvindo o ruído seco de uma arma sendo engatilhada, e tendo a certeza que deveria obedecer à voz.

-Tudo bem aí, filho?

Booth ergueu uma mão, querendo dizer que Max demorara, mas sem coragem de mexer a mandíbula.

Max pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do homem, e o guiou até o encontro de dois muros. Começou a falar, bem baixo.

-Você mexeu com a pessoa errada, meu amigo. Agora, o que mais me espanta é que você foi em frente com a idiotice, mesmo depois de descobrir com quem teria que lidar quando descobrissem sua sujeira.

-Não sei do que você está falando.

-Não seja idiota! – ele encostou o cano da arma na nuca do homem - Por que prejudicar ela?

Spike gaguejou várias vezes antes de conseguir falar.

-E... e... ela me prejudicou antes!

-Ela lhe prejudicou? Então é uma vingança? Nos conte a história, queremos ouvir.

Booth havia se livrado das garrafas quebradas e sacos cheios de resto de comida, e agora estava de pé ao lado de Max, uma mão segurando as costelas e um corte feio perto da sobrancelha.

-Ela... ela negou a requisição de patrocínio para a minha pesquisa. Disse que minha ideia era medíocre, que eu precisava de algo melhor.

Nenhum dos dois homens pôde acreditar no que ouvia. A voz de Max perdeu um pouco da ameaça.

-Você está brincando?

-Ela disse que eu era um aluno medíocre! – berrou o homem – Aquela pesquisa era minha grande chance, a chance de lançar meu nome no meio científico, a chance de colocar as mãos no dinheiro da bolsa! Ela foi a única a negar! Ela estragou tudo!

Max disparou a arma, cansado. Os joelhos do homem cederam, e ele caiu no chão, apavorado. O buraco da bala repousava no muro, vários metros acima da cabeça dos dois.

-Eu sei das coisas. – disse ele, o tom de ameaça voltando – E se souber que você fez o mínimo movimento para prejudicar minha menina... você é um homem morto.

Spike apenas balançou a cabeça, resignado. Tanto Booth como Max sabiam que ele levaria o conselho muito a sério.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Max, logo depois que os dois se afastaram do lugar, sem chamar a atenção.

-Já estive pior. Mas Max, você devia ter me avisado que o cara não era um nerd qualquer!

-Na ficha dele não mencionava seu preparo físico... vamos, vou te levar até um hospital.

**~X~**

Brennan bateu à porta do parceiro. O sábado havia amanhecido claro, e ela decidira que devia desculpas a ele, e aquela era a hora de dá-las. Havia levado muito tempo até que o medo, a raiva e a mágoa fossem suprimidos pela racionalidade. E quando ela retornou ao seu normal e recomeçou a pensar... chegou à conclusão que estava sendo injusta.

Por mais que Booth fosse ótimo em ler pessoas, ele era humano, e não era perfeito. Hannah o enganara, e ele não percebeu. Ele achava que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao ir em frente. Ele estava tentando ser feliz, respeitando a resposta negativa que recebera da pessoa que mais amava. Brennan só conseguia imaginar o esforço que ele havia feito para conseguir empreender tal movimento. Agora que ela sabia – agora que se permitira sentir com toda a intensidade – achava realmente difícil fazer o que Booth havia feito.

Sim, ela o entendia. Ela havia estragado as coisas, o magoara e depois dissera que iria embora... ela não poderia culpá-lo por fazer o que fez.

E tudo havia dado errado... por que ambos haviam ido contra suas naturezas. Ele era o coração e ela, a cabeça. Eles se completavam dessa forma, na parceria profissional e pessoal. Quando ele pensou que o mais óbvio seria seguir em frente para poder superar Brennan, as coisas não haviam dado certo. Quando ela sentiu que precisava contar a ele sobre seus sentimentos, as coisas não haviam dado certo. Estava na hora de voltarem a ser o que realmente eram, cada um em seu campo, ambos se completando.

-Pai? – Brennan arregalou os olhos espantada quando viu Max, e não Booth atendendo à porta.

-Ei, Tempe. – disse ele, pousando um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Fiquei preocupado com seu amigo. – disse ele, uma expressão divertida no rosto – Quis garantir que ele tomasse todos os analgésicos e descansasse.

A expressão confusa dela mudou para uma de preocupação.

-Analgésicos? O que aconteceu?

-Nada de mais, um braço e algumas costelas fraturadas, alguns pontos perto da sobrancelha.

-Como ele se machucou assim?

Max puxou a filha pela mão até o sofá.

-Não vamos falar alto, ele está dormindo. Ouça, não brigue com o pobre do homem, está bem? Ele foi um pouco idiota, mas não pude segurá-lo, ele estava irado.

Brennan franziu as sobrancelhas, aos poucos entendendo.

-Vocês dois foram atrás da pessoa... que comprou as informações ao meu respeito, não foram?

-É claro que fomos! Eu disse para o Booth que uma boa reprimenda seria o suficiente pra fazer o cara correr, mas não foi o suficiente para ele. Não se preocupe tanto... você não viu o estado que o outro cara saiu.

Brennan estava com os olhos úmidos, a expressão extremamente preocupada.

-Por que vocês fizeram isso?

-Por que, querida? – Max deu uma risada curta – Aquele idiota nunca mais vai voltar a querer te prejudicar! E se ele tentar, eu e Booth estaremos a postos!

Ela suavizou um pouco a expressão.

-Talvez eu deva agradecer o fato de você não ter tentado matá-lo.

O homem sorriu.

-Estes tempos ficaram para trás, estou velho para isso.

Os dois ouviram o ruído de madeira rangendo vir do quarto, como se Booth estivesse se mexendo na cama, e Brennan se levantou. Caminhou pelo corredor, parando na porta do quarto de Booth. Ele ainda estava adormecido, deitado de costas. O braço estava em uma tipóia, e o peito, trespassado por uma faixa para limitar os movimentos. Brennan ficou algum tempo parada ali, o observando e pensando em tudo que acontecera. Só percebeu que seu pai estava ao seu lado quando ouviu sua voz.

-Tempe, a receita dos remédios está em cima da geladeira. Ele precisa tomar o relaxante muscular daqui a 4 horas, e o analgésico seria bom dar assim que ele acordar.

Brennan se virou para o pai, que vestia um casaco.

-Eu preciso ir, meu amor. Mas me ligue caso aconteça algo.

Ela aceitou o beijo que seu pai deu em sua bochecha, e lhe agradeceu.

Max saiu, e a porta fechou com um clique suave. Brennan se aproximou da cama, e foi só então que notou as marcas no rosto do parceiro. Os pontos na sobrancelha direita eram recentes, e o lado esquerdo do rosto estava inchado. Ela sentiu vontade de tocar cada uma das marcas, para que isso pudesse trazer-lhe algum tipo de conforto. Ele nunca deixaria de tentar ser um herói.

Ela ficou um tempo mais a observá-lo dormir, então foi até a cozinha ler as prescrições do médico. Pegou a caixinha de remédio e um copo de água e, quando entrou no quarto, viu os olhos abertos do parceiro encarando o teto.

Ela parou por um momento, triste que já não pudesse observá-lo com tanta liberdade. Então entrou no quarto, depositando o que carregava sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

Booth baixou o olhar, e pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos. Mas então suas feições se tranquilizaram.

-Seu pai te chamou aqui? – perguntou ele com uma voz sonolenta.

-Eu havia vindo falar com você.

Ele a mirou, tentando ler o que se passava em suas expressões. Ainda havia raiva? Mágoa?

-Obrigada por ter me dado tempo e espaço, Booth. Eu precisava disso.

-Eu sei.

Os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos, até que Booth achou que a posição estava estranha demais. Tentou se inclinar, mas a fisgada nas costelas o fez parar.

-Você pode me dar uma mão aqui?

Brennan se aproximou, puxando o travesseiro contra a cabeceira da cama e o ajudando a se pôr em uma posição confortável. Então ela sentou na beirada da cama, estendendo o remédio e o copo de água para ele. Depois de pousar o copo vazio sobre a mesinha, ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

-Booth, eu vim me desculpar.

-Do que você está falando?

-Você tinha razão, fui eu quem te magoou primeiro.

-Não vamos discutir quem magoou quem ou quem magoou mais, Bones... – disse ele, encostando a cabeça contra o travesseiro de forma cansada.

-Você aceita minhas desculpas? – insistiu ela.

-Sim, eu aceito. Sei que nunca foi sua intenção estragar ou bagunçar as coisas. Mas você também tem que aceitar as minhas desculpas.

Ela sorriu, rebatendo as palavras dele.

-Eu sei que nunca foi sua intenção prejudicar a mim ou ao nosso relacionamento.

O sorriso aos poucos se espalhou nos lábios dele também. Aquele sorriso que começava devagar, e iluminava todo seu rosto.

-Por Deus, nós somos uma bagunça, hein?

-Terríveis. – disse ela, rindo.

Os dois continuaram rindo mais alguns segundos, desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Mas a risada cessou, as expressões ficaram sérias, e ambos sabiam que ainda haviam assuntos sérios a serem discutidos. Booth contaria a ela sobre Spike, e por que ele quisera prejudicá-la. Ela contaria sobre seu medo logo após a discussão que os dois haviam tido, e sobre tudo que pensara durante o tempo que ela teve. Mas não naquele momento.

Ela o ajudou a levantar e, depois que ele entrou no banheiro, resolveu que poderia dar uma olhada no que tinha disponível na cozinha para que pudesse fazer-lhe um café da manhã. E estava a caminho de realizar essa ideia, quando seus olhos repararam em um objeto sobre a cômoda, parcialmente escondido atrás de uma pilha de revistas.

Ela se aproximou. Não seria preciso abrir a caixinha de veludo para apreciar o objeto, por algum estranho motivo, ela já estava aberta. E Brennan viu o mais lindo anel, adornado com uma pedra no tamanho exato para que parecesse perfeito.

-Vou te contar, da outra vez que eu quebrei uma costela... – Booth estava saindo do banheiro, quando parou repentinamente, notando o que estava nas mãos da parceira.

-Bones... eu não... – ele ia começar a explicar que aquilo não era nada do que ela pensava. E se ela pensasse que ele havia comprado o anel para Hannah?

-Como pode, Booth? – disse ela baixinho. – Ele é exatamente igual... igual ao anel que eu imaginei... ele é perfeito.

Booth ficou sem ar. Ela estava falando o que ele achava que ela estava falando?

Brennan tirou o os olhos do objeto, o mirando nos olhos.

-É por isso...

Ela não completou a frase, e não precisou. Ele concordou com um meneio.

Depois de alguns segundos estranho, Booth retomou o comando do corpo, e se aproximou da parceira, mais do que seria necessário para alcançar a caixinha. Com a mão esquerda, fechou-a devagar.

-Tenho certeza que vamos achar um ótimo uso para ele... mas não hoje.

Ela concordou, com um meneio e um sorriso. A mão dele cobria a dela, que ainda segurava a caixinha, mas ela não fez movimento algum para tirá-la de lá. Ele puxou levemente a mão para trás, divertido com o fato dela não largar a caixinha, mas dar um pequeno passo para frente, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

E quando o inevitável encontro de lábios aconteceu, nenhum dos dois tinha dúvida, medo ou apreensão. Era o que tinha a acontecer. Era certo.

Brennan se aproximou mais, aprofundando o beijo e se envolvendo da forma como nunca permitira se envolver. Ou por que não o conhecia direito, ou por que estavam se beijando embaixo de um visgo, ou por que não achava aquilo certo. Daquela vez, não havia motivo algum a segurando.

Ela ouviu um suspiro escapar pelos lábios do parceiro, e isso a deixou ainda mais ligada ao momento. No entanto, ele afastou levemente o rosto, apenas o suficiente para conseguir sussurrar:

-Bones, você está se apoiando no meu braço...

Ela rapidamente afastou o corpo do braço machucado dele, se desculpando. Ele sorriu, invertendo as posições e a encostando na parede.

-Acho que vamos ter que mudar o arranjo das coisas. O que acha?

Ela sorriu, sabendo que ele estava adorando estar no comando.

-Só por que você está se recuperando de ferimentos recentes.

-Você fica ainda mais sexy complicando coisas simples... – a risada sonora que brotou na garganta dela foi como música para seus ouvidos. Mas ele garantiu uma vez mais, antes de beijá-la novamente. – Eu estou falando sério, Bones.

E ao receber os lábios dele no abrigo dos seus, ela soube que ele estava falando a verdade. Que eles sempre falariam a verdade.

_One love__  
__One blood__  
__One life you got__  
__To do what you should__  
__One life__  
__With each other__  
__Sisters, and my brothers_

_(Um amor__  
__Um sangue__  
__Uma vida__  
__Você tem que fazer o que deve__  
__Uma vida__  
__Um com o outro__  
__Irmãs e Irmãos)_


End file.
